


Used

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maxie thinks about when she and Lucky used to sleep together.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Maxie Jones





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Used  
Characters: Lucky and Maxie.  
Pairing: Luxie (Lucky/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Maxie thinks about when she and Lucky used to sleep together.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy my friend and beta and to all my readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
Words: 95 words without title and ending.

*Used*

She wants to hate him but she can’t. She can’t think of anything but what a nice guy he is. Sure he had been nice to her in the beginning. 

But things were different now. Now he treats her like a little sister, or a child he feels sorry for and she wants to cry. She wants to ask why she isn’t enough anymore.

But she never will, because if she’s honest with herself she already knows the answer to that. She was only enough for him when she allowed herself to be used by him and it saddens her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
